


Sister Monica Joan's Angels

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 13:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Poplar in the Blitz still has clinics to be run and mothers going into labour.





	Sister Monica Joan's Angels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rina (rinadoll)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinadoll/gifts).



Sister Julienne huddled into her outdoor coat and held her fingers out to the fire in an attempt to bring a little warmth back into them.

“You do know that is how you get chilblains, don’t you?” Sister Evangelina said.

Before Sister Julienne could reply they heard the sound of someone banging on the front door, and Sister Monica Joan’s voice as she opened it.  Reluctantly Sister Julienne stood back from the heat and readied herself for whatever their latest call should be. 

She didn’t have long to wait, as Sister Monica Joan hurried into the kitchen.  “That was the ARP warden,” she said.  “They’ve just pulled a woman out of a house in Hobday Street.  She was trapped rather than seriously injured, but she’s gone into labour.  They’ve taken her to the shelter since they’re expecting another air raid tonight.”

“I’ll go at once,” Sister Evangelina said.  “Sister Julienne can join me after you’ve finished your clinic.”

“Of course,” Sister Monica Joan replied.

Sister Evangelina departed, and the two others left shortly afterwards.  With their usual premises either destroyed or commandeered, they were holding a clinic twice a week in the school hall at the end of the school day.  When the venue had originally been suggested they hadn’t been sure how many mothers would attend, but with a number coming to collect older children it had worked out to be a surprisingly practical arrangement.

They were half way through their list when the air raid warning sounded.

“Everyone to the shelter,” Sister Monica Joan said.  “We’ll continue there.”

The nuns hastily gathered up their equipment and followed the mothers and children out of the school.  They had turned at the corner of the road when they heard the sound of running feet.  A girl of about eleven or twelve ran up to them.

Rather breathlessly she said, “The nun says someone needs to come at once.”

Turning to Sister Julienne, Sister Monica Joan said, “Give me that bag. You go ahead and I’ll follow on.”

“Are you sure you can manage?” Sister Julienne asked.  “That’ll slow you down.”

Sister Monica Joan looked up at the sky.  “I shall trust to the angels to keep Herr Hitler’s bombers at bay until I reach my destination.  Now go!”

Sister Julienne hitched up her habit and ran after the girl who led her to the shelter. 

As she ran down the steps, an elderly woman called out, “This way, sister, they’ve put up a couple of sheets to give her some privacy.”

Sister Julienne moved one of the sheets to one side, and joined Sister Evangelina, who gave her a quick nod, before turning her attention back to the mother.  Within minutes, the baby was delivered.

As Sister Julienne helped Sister Evangelina clear up, she could hear Sister Monica Joan informing someone they would have to wait until she had finished conducting her clinic before they could have the space she was in. 

There was a loud crash from outside and Sister Evangelina said, “They’re late tonight.”

“Delayed by Sister Monica Joan’s angels,” Sister Julienne said.

Sister Evangelina looked at her, so she shrugged and smiled back.

 


End file.
